


Shatter Me

by ShinigamiSlingby



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, F/F, and a fucktonne of angst, but my own twist on the kingdoms, just them, might get a bit confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSlingby/pseuds/ShinigamiSlingby
Summary: Elizabeta has always wanted to meet the Queen of Spades- Natalya. When they meet, during an annual ball for people under the age of 30, she knew that she had found something special. There was one thing that could come between this though, a prophecy given by all of the members of the Spades.





	

For all of my life, I have feared that I would never find love. They always say that the Spades are destined to fall; "all of the power but no love" is the most popular phrase used within the kingdom. I have been terrified of this phrase for as long as I remember- from when I heard it slip from my parent's lips as a child. Seeing countless kings and queens, under then name of Spades, fall drove this mortal fear home. They knew of my dream, maybe not the full extent but they were aware. I loved the Queen. My wish was to meet her but, in my current situation, that would be impossible. After all, I am only a pauper's daughter. She would never even dream of passing the same street as the likes of me but, as if by divine intervention, we met. She sent out letters to the men and women aged 18 to 30 of last years census, asking them to meet with him in the palace. Obviously, I had attended one of these ball type meetings before but nothing was truly like this one. All of the guests were in formal attire apart from me. Battered knee length skirt, an old work shirt and a dirty overcoat were all that I had to wear. To be honest, it was a surprise why they even let me into the throne room. I was led in by one of the palace guards, non of them held anything special until I saw her. I fell for her cold gaze, vastly exaggerated stories and twinkling blue eyes. Trying to break through my front of apathy would have proven difficult for anyone else but she managed to break it in almost an instant. We danced for hours and spoke for many more, I even snuck out of my house that evening to meet her again. I knew that she would be slow to trust but I was willing to wait- I could happily wait an eternity.

I always asked her why she chose me out of all of the people that day, her answer never changed. She said that she found me interesting. Apparently, when you live in the lap of luxury for your whole life, meeting someone who is "more common" is rather refreshing. I couldn't dispute this as I had not been gifted with such luxury. After a while of bliss ruling the kingdom of Spades, the doubt began creeping back in. I was still young after all, my mind still believed in such tales and they seemed to scare me. Although she assured me that she wouldn't leave or betray me, I always wondered if she would. Most of the other kingdoms laughed when they heard about us, that the Queen of Spades had married a commoner- the biggest stir was from our greatest enemies. Despite their Jack marrying a Joker, the most scandalous thing that could have happened, they were making the most fuss. The queen was able to ignore it but I couldn't. Was that all they thought of me as? A worthless commoner, not even fit to polish the shoes of the queen. It paired with my already active worries and warped my mind. This story truly starts with how my doubt flew back and who managed to set them off. The story may even end that way also. Who knows, my love at the start will probably not be my love at the end- there is a prophecy at question here after all.

*

"My love, I know that you wish to join them. I can see it in your eyes. Go, have fun for us both." Natalya spoke, a brief smile played at her mouth but her gaze never left the sights of the dancing crowd. I smiled, even her sharpest of gazes, most cutting comments, were beautiful.

"You know that I could never leave you out, especially seen as this is your celebration. I am not that uncultured." I laughed at my reference to my past, she didn't find any amusement from it though. She turned to face me, blue eyes fixed in a concerned look. To see this pained me but I know why- I know what she is going to say.

"You mustn't talk about yourself like that, you aren't uncultured at all. My love, please hold some self worth. And go, have fun." She stood up and moved to my chair, standing right in front of me. "I love you and want the best for you, please bare in mind my wishes." She then placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. How could I argue with that? I nodded, standing up from my own chair so that we were virtually eye level. She was slightly taller than me but not by a great length, it still worked.

People were soon to judge her, "cold hearted" is the main insult they throw her way, but I can see into her soul. Those azure eyes speak volumes, certainly more than their pathetic voices could ever do. They held a fire and ambition more than my own, such a burning love for her kingdom. Maybe even for me. I had never loved quite this much before, maybe nothing of the sort, and it happened to be with the queen of my kingdom. If only I knew this as a child, I would have probably laughed at the idea of me even meeting her. Her voice was simple and slightly abrupt, it held the consistency of honey. In the ceremonial dress I brought her for her birthday, she looks as beautiful as she did on our wedding day. It was a deep aquamarine, with a heavy amount of ruffled silk at the back and had full length, lace sleeves featuring the Spades insignia. Her waist length, silver coloured hair was brought up into a bun and adorned with pale moonstone and gold. I could safely say that I have never met another as elegant as her- every action seemed to hold an air of grace about it, something which I loved dearly.


End file.
